


Blushifying Phenomena 100%

by cybershoujo



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Androids, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Coming of Age, Modern Era, Multi, POV Bisexual Character, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Romantic Comedy, Shoujo, Slice of Life, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybershoujo/pseuds/cybershoujo
Summary: What if Hatsune Miku was one of us?A cute and slightly comedic slice-of-life story about Hatsune Miku (featuring some friends!) as she juggles her music career with her inexperienced teenage obsession with romance.





	1. Blushifying Phenomena 1%

“I’m late! I’m late!”

 

...That’s what I found myself crying out loud to no one in particular, as I hustled to get my hair tied up into twintails. I always found myself running late to recording sessions time after time again. You’d think I would’ve gotten used to my schedule by now, but it turns out that all I’ve gotten used to is being late. But… being a little late is okay, right? After all, it’s a cute trope for teenage girls like me to be a little fashionably late, right? That’s what I tell myself, anyway, to make me feel better about it. It’s probably also why my punctuality doesn’t seem like it’s gonna improve anytime soon.

I decided that I’d get myself a piece of toast, too, and run around with it in my mouth. It’s not the most practical meal, really, but it’s more about the message. That piece of toast is a picture that says a thousand words: this girl’s in a rush, so move out of the way!

While picturing that scene in my head, I giggled a little bit too hard, and the bread fell out of my mouth and plopped onto the floor. Oops. I guess I’m going to have to start my day without breakfast. I scooped up the mess, put it in the trash can, patted my skirt, slung my bag over my shoulder, and hurried out of the house into a breezy April morning.

 

My name is Hatsune Miku. I’m 16 years old, and I’m an android singer - a Vocaloid.  


* * *

 I secured a seat on the metro, and huddled down with my bag in my lap. I took out my phone and decided to fill up my commute time by browsing Twitter. Maybe the time could’ve been better spent catching up on studies, but… social media was just so… _alluring…_

I would’ve spent the rest of the ride just paging through content online in my little bubble of personal space separated from the rest of the passengers crammed into the train car, but that bubble was burst really quickly. Fixated on my little screen, I didn’t even notice as someone walked up to me until she stuck her hand out in front of me. I internally panicked for a second, jumping to the conclusion that she was making a cheap attempt at phone robbery, but it seems like the only thing that she wanted to take was my attention.  
  
I looked up, annoyed and pouting. I’m not sure if I was exactly relieved to see that it was someone I recognized.

“Hey!” I protested. “You pushed the home button! Now I have to scroll all the way back down to where I was!”

“Good. Now you _have_ to talk to me,” she replied, grinning mischievously.

The girl holding onto the aluminum pole right next to me was Kagamine Rin - one of my friends, and another Vocaloid. She was headed to the same studio as me, and it so happened that our morning commutes intersected. She was wearing a puffy pastel yellow sweater and a soft pink skirt with white fringes. Striped kneesocks covered her legs under her pair of plain white sneakers… and, of course, she had a white ribbon tied in her hair. Personally, I’m not really good at striking a balance between fancy and casual - always one or the other - but Rin was always great at it, and she’d nailed it again today.

“You could’ve just asked! You know I’m not mean.”

“Well, I mean, I know you wouldn’t say no! You wouldn’t do that. I just wanted to dissuade you from going on your phone while chatting with me! I love talking to you, but you’re just, like, so obsessed with managing your online clout...”

I was about to reply “can you compliment me without teasing me right after for once in your life?” but I heard another voice directed towards me.  
  
“She’s right, you know,” said Kagamine Len, standing directly behind his twin sister, holding onto a grab handle. He was wearing a white hoodie over a black t-shirt on top of a pair of baggy black cargo pants and a pair of black and white sneakers. Rin always told me that he often tried to hide how small and lanky he was with his casual clothing. I wouldn’t really say that, but… I couldn’t really disagree, either.

“Piggybacking off of my statements doesn’t count as contributing to a conversation!” Rin snarked back at him. “I just wanna talk to Miku now. I already spend enough time talking to you.” I could see what she meant - as twin Vocaloids, the two were practically connected to the hip.

“...Yeesh, okay,” he said, shaking his head and turning away.

The train halted at its next stop, and the three of us glanced at the doors opening. As passengers poured out of the train, a big space on the bench next to me cleared up. Rin immediately took the chance to squeeze up onto my shoulder. Len blinked, and tried to follow after his sister, but a middle-aged woman took the last empty seat next to Rin. He sighed, and went back to his grab handle.

“Soooo…” Rin said, practically leaning onto me. “Heard any good stories lately? You’re always the center of attention. You must’ve heard _something_.”

“Uh…”

“Oh! It’s been a while since you broke up with that one boy, right? You know the one… the one that I forgot the name of already. Have you gotten another boyfriend since then?”

“I - no…” I replied, meekly.

“Huh? How about a girlfriend?”

“No!” I sputtered, my face turning pink.

“Really?” Rin said, leaning back in exaggerated surprise. “I thought that a week or two ago, you texted me, saying that if you didn’t find someone by, like, quote unquote, ‘tomorrow’, you’d just drop dead.”

I pulled at my collar a bit.

“Well, I’m… I’m a different person at 2 A.M.”

“Okay, different question… are you crushing on anyone else yet? Someone special catch your eye?”

I thought about it for a moment that felt like an eternity.

“...Nope,” I answered, in an attempt to sound as curt as possible.

“...Okay,” she said, squinting at me. “You’re a bit of the hopeless romantic type. You fall in love with anyone who gives you anything even slightly above common courtesy. I’d be surprised if you didn’t have a crush on _me_ for at least a fleeting week or two.”

I glanced around nervously, and accidentally met eyes with Len, who was listening in on the both of us. That didn’t really help. I awkwardly squeezed my eyes shut, forced out a chuckle, and lowered my head a little.

“You know, even if you’re not speaking up… your reactions tell me soooo much,” Rin said, smirking.

I forced a cough.  
  
“I, uh… sorry. Seems like flu season is starting, right?” I spoke up, trying my best to change the conversation.

 

“We’re robots, Miku.”

 

A pause.

 

“...But I get the message,” Rin continued. “I’ll lay off on you. You’ve got to put on your happy face for work, anyway. A little birdy told me you’re working with a new producer today! I know you’re a stickler for good impressions.”

“You’re right…” I said, tilting my head to the side and resting my cheek in my palm. “I was in such a rush today. It completely eluded me…”

“So… break a leg, Miku! I know you’ll do super well. You always do.”

“...Yeah!” Len said, leaning into the conversation again. “Good luck with… uh… that.”

I finally mustered up a genuine smile.

 

“...Thank you, guys. It means a lot.”

 

We finally reached our stop, and the three of us walked off the train onto the streets. I walked by their side as we headed towards the recording studio, my heart warmed by their kind wishes. However, I couldn’t really shake my conversation with Rin. It wouldn’t disappear from the back of my head, and as I took my steps across the concrete walkways, I couldn’t help but think of what she said.

 

She was probably right about me being a hopeless romantic, because I’d already fallen in love with someone else - and she was beautiful.


	2. Blushifying Phenomena 2%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I touched this. In the meanwhile, a lot of exciting things have happened - mikumiku_ebooks became popular, I attended 2 cons and Miku Expo, I got a job doing PR, the #LendAHand movement became a thing... and I became much more deeply rooted in the Vocaloid fanbase.
> 
> I brought this up offhandedly. The reception to the first chapter wasn't too strong, so I didn't continue it. However, I brought up the idea of continuing writing in my free time between classes, as it seemed like a fun and accessible way to spend my time, and I was encouraged by my new friends.
> 
> Here's a second chapter.

It wasn't long before the train came to our stop. Rin, Len, and I were all headed to the same recording studio, so we didn't part ways - that is, until Len, a few paces behind me and Rin, sifted through his belongings before announcing "I forgot to pack my lunch." Rin sighed, stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to her twin. "C'mon, Len," she said. "I'll show you a good boxed lunch place." It made me smile a bit. Even as much as she loved to tease him, she wouldn't hesitate to help him even with his silly little mistakes.

Before walking off, however, she turned back to me.

"Oh, Miku? You can just keep on heading to the recording studio if you'd like."  
She pointed at the top of my head.  
"I think you're running a bit late, anyway."

I put my hands to my twintails, and realized my hairclips were a bit loosely done. Eep. Good catch, Rin. I quickly readjusted them, waved goodbye to the twins, and continued on my way. Now that I was on my own, I figured I'd liven up the rest of my walk by putting in my earbuds and listening to some music. The track I decided to play first was Melt. I mean, I know a lot of people like to say that enjoying the sound of your own voice is narcissistic, but I don't really mind. My singing is one of the few things about myself that I can earnestly be proud of. Besides that, this was a special song. I didn't write the lyrics myself, but they were words that resonated with me. Doting upon someone from afar, dreaming of sharing an umbrella with them under the rain... and, today, I found myself wishing for the chance to share such a special moment with a special someone.

Sharing an elevator ride up with a janitor and a mop cart wasn't exactly the kind of moment I was thinking of.

When my floor came up, I gave the janitor a forced smile and goodbye wave, and headed towards the studio. I flashed my ID to the receptionist, even if it was a bit silly that I could be mistaken for anyone else, and headed into the hallways. I had a place I needed to be.

I arrived at my destination. I opened the heavy door before me, and entered the recording booth.

No, it wasn't the booth I was supposed to go to for the day's recording session, but I was certain it was the right place to be, but maybe not the right time. This was the recording booth that she frequented. I knew she'd been spending time in the past few weeks recording an album here, so I figured I'd be able to catch her and say hello before she began today... but the room was empty. She was nowhere to be found. I'd have turned away and gotten to my booth disappointedly, as I was running late in the first place anyway, but something about the room caught my attention. I tried to place my finger on what it was, or what I was feeling, but it wasn't until the door behind me had closed shut for a few moments before I realized what had piqued my interest - the room's distinct fragrance. No, not the room's. It was hers.

It was probably something about the windowlessness of the soundproofed room that caused the fragrance to linger. I had to stop myself to think about the fact that I was being earnestly thankful for a room being a bit stuffy. I don't know what kind of perfume or whatever she used, but its rosy scent was absolutely perfect for her. Everything about it screamed her name - it reminded me of her pink lips, her bright hair, her wonderful smile - gosh, just thinking of it made me a bit rosy-cheeked, too! To think that just her smell could blow me away like that... She really was the epitome of femininity, wasn't she? As opposed to me, anyway. I don't really know what I smell like. Probably the appliances section of a Best Buy or something. I instinctively pulled up my twintails to cover my blushing face. I just wanted to drown in her fragrance. I wanted to drown in her. I was giggling to myself and indulging in my own fantasies. I felt like I could do that forever, if not for the door creaking open behind me. It was my producer.

He called my name. "Yes, Miku, that's me," I replied, hastily pushing the locks of hair out of my face. He said that he was looking all over for me - I'd been late. "Just got a bit lost," I said. He noted that, while this definitely wasn't the first time I'd ever been late, I was usually able to actually find my way to the right room. As he opened the door open for me, gesturing for me to walk through, he chided - next time, I had to make sure that I made it on time to my recording booth, not Megurine Luka's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a disclaimer: I won't be tagging this as Miku/Luka. This is a romantic comedy piece, but it's not going to be a shipping piece. I can't really say more without spoiling. I hope it's an enjoyable piece of writing, even despite that, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading my work! Despite being in the roleplay scene for years, I'm still somewhat new to writing fanfic... If this first chapter gets enough attention, I'll probably make it into a series! So... please, leave me feedback!
> 
> Again, thank you so much! <3


End file.
